Under the Sea
by perfectlyinsanex
Summary: If only The Little Mermaid was about a colony of lesbian mermaids.


**A/N: **I got this idea during math class. I honestly didn't realize there was so many mermaid fanfics. Sorry for adding another. But enjoy! :)  
>PS: Any mistakes are mine. I read through but hell, I could have missed some. Probably a lot.<br>PSS: Ignore the lame ass title. I had no idea what to call it.

**Title: **_Under the Sea_  
><strong>Author: <strong>perfectlyinsanex  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>3,700  
><strong><strong>Summary:<strong>** If only _The Little Mermaid _was about a colony of lesbian mermaids.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T. But it might be borderline.  
><strong><strong>Pairings:<strong> **Brittana and some slight Faberry. Puck/lesbian mermaids friendship.

* * *

><p>"Look, Puck, I think this is a really horrible idea."<p>

"Wow. Is the great Santana Lopez scared?" His teasing grin made my skin itch in anger.

I was allowed to be scared. I was diving hundreds of feet underwater where sharks and sting-rays and giant whales could eat me. Was I supposed to be calm about that shit? "Fuck you, Puckerman. Just zip me up."

His fingers closed the black diving suit over my skin. I trembled. It was cold and this was nerve-wracking and I could die any second and—

"San? You're fine. You have two hours. Just explore. When you go down about fifty feet, there's some coral and shit. Check it out. Just don't touch it."

"Don't touch, got it," I muttered. "How the fuck did you get this job?"

He grinned. "When all of you were freaking about your futures after graduation, I was securing this. The Bahamas always need scuba instructors. Now, relax." He touched up securing my equipment. Probably ensuring that I drown out here. "Now go."

I gave him a pleading look.

"No, go," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you go through life without experiencing this. I'll be right behind you."

With that promise, I took a step off the boat.

Into miles upon miles of blue. The oceans were pristine. I could see a school of fish swimming a few feet to my left. I kicked my feet, easily propelling over to them. They scattered.

I saw an explosion of bubbles up to my right and realized Puck had joined me. He pointed to his watch before motioning me to follow him. He led me down to a huge rock formation. I realized we were getting closer to the cliff.

Something brushed my arm and a scream got caught in my throat. I looked and saw Puck beside me, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

That stupid ass douchebag.

I went to punch him, my arm moving in slow motion. He rolled his eyes and waved me to follow him again.

I guess we were playing follow the leader.

He slowed down, running his hand over a clump of sea grass growing out of the rock. I saw a dark shape next to him. It was the opening to a cave. And he was pointing into it.

He _really _didn't expect me to go in there, did he?

I shook my head furiously. No fucking way. There was no way in hell I was going in there. Not if he baited me with a naked Olivia Wilde. No way.

He pointed again, more urgently. I stared at him before he swam over and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the darkness.

He was fucking feeding me to the sharks! This was the thanks I get for buying a ridiculously expensive plane ticket to visit his ass in his new home. Great fucking friend.

I shot him a glare as he turned on a flashlight, attaching the contraption to his head. We swam farther into the darkness. Before long, Puck began floating up. I trailed behind, anxious as to what I'd meet.

As I burst out of the water, I took a gasp of breath, almost like I'd been holding my breath. My mouthpiece fell limp against my chest.

"Welcome to the cave of wonders."

I looked wildly at Puck. "How'd you find this place?"

"I went exploring once." He shrugged before pulling himself on to a rock platform. I followed him and let him unzip my gear. "I'm going to turn these off. Let's explore."

The cave was surprisingly bright. Light filtered in from the ceiling. I looked up to see cracks and holes. "Is this shit going to fall down on us?" I asked, gesturing up.

"Nah. Well, I don't know. Seems pretty sturdy to me."

We kicked off our flippers, dragging the equipment away from the edge before lifting it into our arms. This was more like it. Swimming with Jaws? Pass. Exploring secret caves that one of my best friends found? Count me in.

My feet slapped the wet rock, creating echoes up to the ceiling of the cave. As we walked further, more light filtered in. Finally, after walking about ten minutes, we came to a rest by a lake of water.

"Before anything happens, I need to warn you. This is ridiculous and you won't believe it."

I stared at him. What the fuck was he talking about? "I don't understand…"

"You will. One of them has been asking about you," he said, bending over and slapping the water.

Them? Did people live in here or something? That seemed impossible. Someone couldn't live in here.

A gasp escaped my mouth as a head of brown hair emerged from the water, quickly followed by a lithe, naked body. Her smile radiated as she rested her arms on the edge of the rock. Two heads of blonde soon joined her.

I felt Puck looking at me curiously, waiting for a reaction. Honestly, I didn't know how to react. Why were these women swimming in here… naked? I was all for skinny dipping but seriously.

"San…" Puck said slowly.

"Oh my gosh, this is Santana?" one of the blondes asked, her voice chiming like bells. They could have been identical twins, the two blondes. All expect the one that spoke had shocking blue eyes and the other had warm, hazel irises.

"It's been awhile, Puck," the brunette said, pulling herself out of the water. Her body dragged across the rock, the muscles in her stomach contracting as it came in contact with the cool stone.

As she continued to pull herself out, everything around me stopped. I lost my breath; there was a pulsing in my ears. I watched as instead of the bare legs I expected, I saw a large tailfin, like a dolphin. It was dark green, the color of seaweed.

I shook my head slightly. I could feel all their eyes on me, waiting for a reaction. My mouth opened and shut, watching as the blue-eyed blonde bobbed up and down in the water. "This is fucking unreal," I blurted out.

"Santana," Puck spoke quickly as the brunette frowned.

I turned on him quickly. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"No. See, I figured I'd show you rather than tell you. You would have laughed if I was just like, "Oh, hey, by the way, I happen to be friends with some mermaids."" He shook his head. "C'mon now."

My head swam. What the fuck was this? "When the fuck did I enter a Disney movie?" I spat at them.

"Is that the Ariel thing?" the hazel-eyed blonde asked.

"Yeah, Quinn. That's that movie I told you about."

The brunette scoffed. "Please. What sane mermaid would trade her voice for a _man?_ We have beautiful voices."

"Oh, God," I breathed. "They sing."

"Do you want to hear?" the blue-eyed beauty asked, her face growing a grin. Her hands ran through her hair. It was then that I noticed just how long their hair was. It came down past their breasts. The brunette's hair was curling slightly, having been out of the water for a few minutes. Quinn and the other blonde had their hair fanned around them, splaying across the water.

"She doesn't deserve to hear," the brunette hissed.

"Rachel! Stop it. She's just in shock… or something," Puck muttered, glancing at me.

I felt Rachel's glare hit me and felt instantly exposed. I gulped before turning on my HBIC-mode. "I wouldn't want to hear it anyway," I sneered.

The unnamed blonde squeaked and I turned my head towards her, watching her face crumple before she flipped and propelled herself under the water.

"Brittany!" Quinn yelled, diving under for a moment before resurfacing. "She must have gone home," she muttered, shaking her head.

Rachel hissed in my direction before I spoke up. "I'm sorry. What's home?"

"It's where they live, obviously," Puck said sarcastically before continuing. "A long time ago, a ship crashed in there. There's this huge rock protruding from the water, but we guessed that when this ship crashed, it wasn't as noticeable. They all live in the ship now, since there's this huge ass hole and stuff."

"There's more?"

"Of course. We mermaids live for centuries. And since we can reproduce, there's always little guppies swimming around," Rachel said matter-of-factly. I had a feeling the bitch hated me.

"So… there's merman?" I hadn't realized there was such a thing. Well, hell, I didn't realize there were mermaids either.

"No, just mermaids. We're lesbians," Quinn smiled, brushing her hand against Rachel's back. The brunette hummed in contentment, closing her eyes.

A silence engulfed up as I fought to find words. A lesbian mermaid colony. What the fuck are the odds of that?

"I know. I was surprised, too. I seriously wanted to tap that but just imagine when I realized I couldn't," Puck grinned cheekily.

I shook my head. "Couldn't? Explain."

"Our fins transform into legs when it's time to reproduce. It happens every month. We take our love very seriously. When we find a partner, we're with them for life," Quinn explained.

Well. "How long have you guys been together then?"

"Twenty-two years," Rachel said.

"And the half-naked thing?" I asked, eyeing Quinn up. Rachel growled predatorily. My eyes shot up to hers.

"Why cover something so beautiful?" she muttered, eyeing me with disdain.

"True," I breathed.

"I'm going to find Brittany," Quinn said, touching Rachel's hand.

"No, let me go. I need to apologize," I muttered, lifting up the oxygen tank. Quinn watched me, approval in her eyes as Puck adjusted my equipment.

I took a deep breath and shifted my eyes between all of them. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. I guess I felt bad. But mainly, those beautiful, blue orbs had stunned me. It wasn't that I wanted to apologize; I felt compelled to.

"Just swim in that direction before diving down. You have to go through a small tunnel but you'll see it. You can't really miss it," Quinn smiled.

I smiled back. At least Quinn was nice. I would have totally tried to get with her if Rach—

"I swear, if I find out you tried anything, you will regret it," Rachel growled.

"Aye, aye, captain," I smirked. She eyed me before moving out of the way. I stepped off the edge after getting my mouthpiece in place. I emerged with a burst of bubbles.

"Be careful," Puck warned, shooting me a look I knew too well. The can-you-not-die look. I nodded and waved before kicking off.

It took only minutes to find the place. Light filtered through the water. I looked up, slightly startled to see the sun, blurry and white as it hit the water.

I kicked slowly, getting to the huge boat in front of me. It was an honest to God pirate ship. Wooden boards, a mermaid statue attached to the front. There was a huge hole in the side.

Movement caught my eye and I glanced up to see legs disappearing up into the surface. My breath caught for a second, watching the milky skin before I swam to where they went.

As I half-dragged, half-pushed myself out of the water, I heard a hiss to my left. I took off my equipment, turning to Brittany.

"What do you want?" she muttered, her eyes closed against the bright sun.

My cheeks blushed furiously as I took in her naked form. Her legs were long—like, insanely long—and smooth. As my eyes continued their trail, my abdomen clutched at the sight of her center.

"I wanted to apologize," I finally croaked out.

She lifted her head, squinting at me. I smiled attentively. Sighing, she sat up, pressing her knees together and resting her chin on them. "Well," she spoke, looking at me. "Go ahead."

I paused, not expecting her attitude. "I'm sorry I made it seem like I didn't want to hear your singing. I would actually be honored if you sang to me."

I heard the sound of feet slapping against rock before a body hit mine. Arms wrapped around my neck, breath hitting my ear.

That went well.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, standing on my toes to tuck my chin over her shoulder.

Her body pressed into mine, forming to mesh perfectly to fit mine. I closed my eyes. This was the best hug I had ever received. My thumb traced the curve of her spine. With a sigh, I pulled back. I caught the frown on her face before she masked it quickly.

I cleared my throat. "So, time of the month, huh?" I asked, gesturing to her legs.

Her laugh rang out. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"I'm guessing you found your soul mate or whatever?"

My heart accelerated—for reasons unknown to me—when she shook her head. "No, we form these legs no matter what. I haven't been lucky enough to really connect with someone yet."

I enjoyed hearing her talk. It was like a wave of comfort washing over me. I pulled her down and slipped off my wetsuit, lying back on the sand. "Explain all that to me."

"You sure? It's a long story." I nodded and she continued, smiling slightly. "I'll explain the whole love-at-first-sight thing and then move on to the baby-making. Anyway, love at first sight has a tremendously strong truth to it for us. Quinn and Rachel, for example, grew up together and knew from the minute they met that they were soul mates. It wasn't until a couple years ago that they began the romancing part." Her grin spread across her face. "Quinn is quite the romantic. She sure knows how to sweep Rachel off her feet."

I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly? That cold-hearted bitch actually gets swept off her feet?

Brittany must have noticed the expression on my face. "Rachel's actually a real nice girl. She just doesn't like strangers. But I begged Puck to bring you here when you visited."

"Why?"

"He made you seem really cool and funny and pretty."

"Do I live up to expectations?"

"More so, actually."

My body warmed as I felt my cheeks flush. And Santana Lopez _never _blushed so I had no fucking clue what this girl was doing to me.

"So, why haven't you found a soul mate?" I asked.

She shrugged and looked off into the horizon. "I don't know," she said solemnly.

"Do you want to find someone?" I noticed the look on her face. It struck me that probably many other members of her huge family had found love while she hadn't.

"Of course. But I feel like it's hopeless at this point."

I smiled slightly. "_We found love in a hopeless place…_" I sang.

She sat up and leaned over me, eyes wide. "What was that?"

"A song…"

"No, no, no. You can sing?"

I scoffed. "I wouldn't consider it singing."

"No! That was really good! You have a beautiful voice!"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Explain the baby-making."

"Okay, well, we obviously have to wait until it's that time of the month. And it doesn't happen to all of us at the same time. I started today, Quinn might start tomorrow. It normally lasts a few days, give or take."

Wouldn't that be a great menstrual cycle? Grow some legs, walk around a little instead of bleeding profusely and feeling like you're getting stabbed repeatedly in the stomach.

"We can only have one child. Quinn and Rachel had their first daughter a year ago. She's a tiny little thing. They named her Harmony. Rachel gave birth to her so she can't have any more children. But then, Quinn can have a child. It limits the growth of our species."

I nodded thoughtfully. "But… how do you guys even conceive?"

She blushed to the tips of her ears. It was adorable. "Puck tried explaining how humans have babies and it was confusing and stuff and the only thing I got out of it was that sperm triggered the pregnancy. For us, it's saliva."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Saliva impregnates us."

"How the fu—oh… I see." My mouth clamped shut quickly as my brain tried to stop reeling from this new revelation. "But wait, does that mean Rachel and Quinn never had sex before Quinn went down on Rachel?"

"Oh, no, they've had sex. Believe me," she muttered, shaking her head. "But that's what fingers are for," she grinned, wiggling her own fingers in my face.

I grabbed her hand, ceasing the movement. I watched as the smile on her face slowly vanished, a curious look replacing it. She was studying me, waiting for a move.

"Can you find a soul mate in a human?" I murmured, watching her lips.

She ran her tongue over them, causing my heartbeat to accelerate to an impossible speed. "Maybe. It's never been done."

I nodded slowly, not sure what to say. This girl—mermaid, I guess—did something to me. I felt comfortable around her, which is strange for me since I have few friends. I'm very reserved around people. But I guess she broke me out of that a little. It felt like I was with an old friend.

And the fact that her body was completely bangable sure helped, too.

Her fingers brushed my cheek, the cool digits dancing over my skin. I closed my eyes against the movement, savoring the tickle it brought. My eyes shot open as her lips brushed mine, closing tightly as I forced my mouth harder against hers.

She tasted incredibly sweet, like pure sugar. Could I get a cavity from this?

Her teeth nibbled on my bottom lip before her tongue licked it slowly. A breathy moan escaped me before her tongue plunged into my mouth.

Fuck it. The cavity was worth it.

As she crawled on top of me, I noticed the sky had grown darker. Puck was going to be pissed. I hadn't even realized how long we had been out here. Time flew by. My heart swelled as she peppered kisses down my jaw. Did mermaids have magical powers to make innocent bystanders—yes, I'm referring to myself—fall in love with them? 'Cause I was going head over heels at the moment.

I grinned as she bit down on my collarbone, wrapping my arms around her and flipping us over.

Time to show her how a human does it.

/

It had been four years since I last saw her. She had held my hand, promised me she would be back as soon as she could, and took off. Puck had been back almost on a weekly basis, saying she's doing well; she was almost done with college. Blah, blah. She had left and I was allowed to be bitter.

I gripped the tiny hand in mine, pulling her behind me as I kicked slowly through the water.

"… your major?"

"Business management." The familiar, sultry voice brought back a frenzy of memories. I stayed in the shadows, treading the water slowly as I listened.

"She's a smartie. Graduated from Ohio State," I heard Puck say. I could picture the grin on his face.

"Where's Britt?"

I sighed and kicked forward, my head popping out of the water. Puck jumped three feet, clutching his heart.

"Do you honestly care where I am?" I sneered, glaring at her.

The tiny hand tugged on mine. I squeezed it back, hoping she would be patient.

"Britt…" Her face was laced with hurt. The shock in her eyes was unbearable to look at.

"I need to talk to you. Quinn, Rachel, can you take Puck to visit the others?"

They nodded. I rested my one arm on the rock, glaring at Santana as Puck got his equipment on. She was sitting cross-legged a few feet from the edge I was resting on. Her diving suit was folded down. She was watching me, a curious expression on her face.

As soon as the bubbles disappeared from around Puck, she rushed over to me.

"I missed you," she murmured, touching my cheek.

I forced myself to pull back, looking up at her. "You sure showed it."

"Brittany," she said, an exasperated tone to her voice. "I did all that for _you. _I worked my ass off and pulled hundreds of all-nighters so I could graduate and come _here._ Me and Puck are opening up our own scuba-diving business. Did he not tell you?"

"I rarely let him talk about you."

She frowned. "You should have. I asked about you every day."

I shrugged. "I thought you didn't like me anymore." I tried to keep the tears at bay. One slipped and it didn't go unnoticed.

She brushed it away with her thumb. "Britt, I love you. Puck has this crazy idea of us living on a boathouse. I'm willing to do it if it means seeing you every day."

If I wasn't in love with her before, I definitely was now. She was my soul mate.

I brushed my lips against hers, pulling back to see her bright eyes. "I want you to meet somebody."

Confusion etched over her face. "Who?"

I tugged on the hand I still held, waiting as the little bundle of joy burst out of the water. I tried to read Santana's reaction. First shock, then panic, then… understanding?

"This is your daughter," I said slowly.

Her eyes flicked to mine. "I didn't think I went—"

"San!" I shot her a glare as the tiny brunette next to me giggled.

"Went where?"

Santana's eyes widened. "Nowhere. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Sugar." A grin filled my daughter's face as she reached for her other mother. Santana looked at me cautiously. I nodded and she picked her up.

"What—" she breathed. I knew this would be the tough part. I watched as my soul mate took in the two, dark green fins instead of the expected one.

"Mommy says I'm special!" Sugar grinned, touching Santana's face.

"Yes, you are, babe," she breathed, tucking her arms around Sugar as she hauled her into her lap. A set of panicked eyes met mine to which I shrugged.

"I have no idea why, but it hasn't affected her in any other way."

The smaller brunette leaned up to kiss the Latina on the cheek. My body blazed with affection.

Santana motioned me over, scooting forward a little herself. As I pushed myself up, she leaned in to me. "Sugar, huh?"

I grinned. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You don't know how scarily accurate it is," she murmured before capturing my lips in hers.


End file.
